criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Dupont
"Charles" and "Charlie" redirect here. For the botanist, see Charles Parker. For the moonshine dealer, see Charlie Watchbird. |age = 27 |family = Unnamed child Unnamed grandchild Armand Dupont (great-grandson) † |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Inventor |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #56: The Darkest Hour (s3) }} Charles "Charlie" Dupont is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Inventor of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 27 years of age, Charles has green eyes, blond hair, and a blond mustache. He wears a beige vest over a white shirt and a red striped necktie. He also wears golden glasses, a magnifying device on his head, a strap, and a pouch strapped onto his left forearm. Charles is known to be enthusiastic and reckless. Because of his childlike optimism, he is more prone to overly trust others. He enjoys playing horseshoes, reading the works of Jules Verne, and inventing many objects, which he often does in his tenure in the Concordian Flying Squad. Notable events of Criminal Case Meeting Charles Charles was first mentioned in The Darkest Hour when his great-grandson Armand Dupont asked the player to find his notebook, where Charles had narrated his adventure with an agent who happened to have the same characteristics as the player. Dupont, on his deathbed, then entrusted the notebook to the player. In the notebook, the story began with Charles and Maddie welcoming the aforementioned agent to the city of Concordia in the late 19th century. Analyses As the Inventor of the Concordian Flying Squad, Charles has the responsibility of analyzing various devices and inventions, along with inventing numerous objects, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Charles performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Strange Device (12:00:00) *Control Panel (06:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Charles to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Trivia *Charles is one of the few characters to physically appear in two different seasons. Case appearances *The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition) *Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery Reveal CharlesDupontDesc.png Screenshots Charles_-_Case_172-3.png|Happy Charles-Case171-1.png|Excited 1 Charles_-_Case_172-6.png|Excited 2 Charles_-_Case_172-12.png|Excited 3 Charles_-_Case_172-15.png|Compassionate Charles_-_Case_172-7.png|Confident Charles_-_Case_172-17.png|Determined Charles_-_Case_172-5.png|Thinking 1 Charles_-_Case_172-8.png|Thinking 2 Charles_-_Case_172-11.png|Thinking 3 Charles_-_Case_172-9.png|Daydreaming Charles_-_Case_172-4.png|Indicating Charles_-_Case_172-2.png|Fantasizing Charles_-_Case_172-1.png|Winking Charles_-_Case_172-16.png|Shocked Charles_-_Case_172-10.png|Unsure Charles_-_Case_172-13.png|Nervous Charles_-_Case_172-14.png|Sweating Charleslab.png|Charles' lab render. CharlesTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Charles-Hint.png|The player may choose Charles to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Ancestors